dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
5000 - 4205 BC: Dawn of the Elementists 5000 BC: (Haven) The Creator manifests the universe and breathes life into the first Elementists, forming Vau of Faith, Schin of Gallantry and Lamed of Wisdom − the three Pillars to support the cosmos. The distance between them he called galaxies, the three to form a passage to him. 4741 BC: (Haven) The Creator opens his right and left hands to form Salazod and Chronic, who govern space and time, and the six of them dwelt in darkness. To Salazod he gave one galaxy and Chronic the other. 4508 BC: (Haven) To consume the darkness, creating light, the Creator generates Samech, and appoints Melodeon to create life from the light and Leonid to create life from the darkness. Salazod creates the sun and stars, and the Creator is pleased with him. Chronic watches him closely 4507 BC: (Haven) Crescendo appears without being created, a child of the light and the darkness, claiming to be an Elementist as well. The other Elementists are weary of him, appealing to the Creator, who is not threatened, but Crescendo pulls Nix from the darkness and the light, and to keep him from doing it again, the Creator separates the darkness from the light 4492 BC: (Haven) Leonid creates Blasphemy from the darkness after the image of Nix and charges the two to control the furies. 4316 BC: (Haven) Melodeon pulls Rigmarole and Sacerdotal from the light to frame concepts of beauty and entertainment, and the Elementists enjoyed one another under the constant observation of the Pillars 4204 - 2308 BC: The Elementist Games (Laissez Faire Galaxy) 4204 BC: (Haven) Discord between the Elementists rises when Lamed becomes jealous over the Pillars’ importance. Chronic suggests that a game of creation be played to weigh the significance of each Elementist, the Elementist Games. Each of them creates a planet to be tested by the Creator. Chronic’s planet, Earth, is the most successful and is hung in the universe 3252-2471 BC (Haven) Leonid appeals to play again, and the Elementists Games are played several times, giving birth to several new planets, but no planet is ever as prosperous as Chronic’s Earth. (Laissez Faire Galaxy) Salazod creates Mercury; Nix and Blasphemy create Venus; Melodeon creates Mars; Crescendo creates Jupiter; Leonid creates Saturn; Samech creates Uranus; Vau, Lamed and Schin create Neptune; Rigmarole and Sacerdotal create Pluto and are disqualified, but Samech does not consume it. 2470 BC: (Haven) Samech, having consuming too much of the excess creations from each Elementist Game, becomes known as the Perverse. 2350 BC: (Haven) The Creator, pleased with Chronic’s Human Race made after his own image leaves them in the midst of Earth. For his brilliance, the Creator makes Chronic Master Arbiter, to rule over the other Elementists. 2348 BC: (Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxt) Resenting Chronic for his placement over her, Leonid floods his planet. (Stillshrine Galaxy) Furious with this breach of the Elementist Games’ rules, the Creator strips her of her title and locks her away in the element of water bound to the Stillshrine Galaxy. 2312 BC: (Haven) Also jealous of the favor that Chronic gleams from the Creator and worried over further dissention, Salazod appeals to the Creator for a restoration of balance. Threatened by Salazod, the Creator splits him into Salaman, innately good-natured, and Jod, the baseness of Salazod incarnate. The Creator then separates himself from the Elementists and limits them to the Stillshrine Galaxy and locks himself away in a portion of Haven known as The Throne of the Creator 2310 BC: (Stillshrine Galaxy) Feeling enmity for one another, Salaman and Jod plead to the Elementists to choose sides, sowing discord. Jod, furious that Melodeon has chosen Salaman over him, plants his Seed in her urn to pour out her sorrows, giving birth to Rhapsody, who brands him Jod, the Defiled. 2307 - 1 BC: The Elementist Games (Stillshrine Galaxy) 2307 BC: (Stillshrine Galaxy) Hoping to appeal to the Creator by impressing him with new games, the Elementists start the games again in the empty galaxy. Without the Creator to judge, Chronic, one not to take a side, claims that he will pass his title of Master Arbiter over to the next winner, and it will change with each game. Salaman creates Chanbara. Alternate Reality 2306 BC: (Chanbara's Moon, Stillshrine Galaxy) Salaman places his creation, Kelts, into Chanbara, while Jod suggests using Chronis creation, Humanity, seeing as he won the last game with them. Salaman agrees. Chronic and Salaman take refuge on the planet’s moon to watch as Chronic began to test the planet. 1609 BC: (Old Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Levi and Olivia give birth to Ferrell 1592 BC: (Old Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Ferrell sets out to find his friend Rod out in the Colby Desert. 1591 BC: (Old Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) During the course of the Elementist Game, Leonid calls out to the souls of the planet and uses their devotion to reawaken her powers. As Leonid-Ophiuchus, her residual energy shuttles Janus and Jounouchie into the new world of Salazod’s victory, and her servant Jalla into New Chanbara's future state, Üni. 1307 BC: (Old Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) The echo of Sophia and Crown reaching the bend of Land and Sea helps Folly to enter the Tower of the Elementists, where he recombines Salaman and Jod, and Chanbara wins the game, causing Rhapsody to restart the planet. Historical Reality 2306 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Chanbara is restarted, the mainland is broken apart into several islands with one central continent. 2207 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Janus and Jounouchie appear on Chanbara, the Neanderthals of which deem Janus their DynastKing, said to rule for 1000 years. 2181 BC: (Cairo, Egypt, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Fàux Gaiss and the Shar Carnita arrive on Earth from Chanbara and spread the Anthro population. The female Pharaoh Nitocris is haunted by nightmares of conspiracy and soon fades from history at the end of her suicidal reign. 1523 BC: (Spirit World, Haven) Noir, ELF ROGUE, and Jester fall into the Spirit World and awaken the Barachi Deveroux, unlocking the genetic code needed for him to take on physical form. 1507 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Deveroux leaves Chanbara for Earth, along with Caliano, Janus, Jounouchie, Jester, Eivey, Michael and Gomory. 1491 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Fàux Gaiss and the Shar Carnita settle the disputes between the Cobalts and Courels and leave for earth aboard the Ciel Marcheur, crossing the time stream and entering Laissez Faire Galaxy in 2181 BC. 1347 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) Leonid appeals to other inhabitants of Chanbara to use her powers to help the Elementists evolve into Moirae and puts a stop to the Elementist Games. They become Dainn the Space Bender (Salazod and Lamed), Luneluve the Time Splitter (Melodeon, Leonid and Sacerdotal), Archmelech (Schin, Rigmarole, and Samech), Fanfarette (Nix, Crescendo and Vau), and Hyatte (Chronic, Blasphemy and Rhapsody). 1214 BC: (New Chanbara, Stillshrine Galaxy) The Barachi Cecelia saves the Dray of Chanbara from the Cyrus Flood and brings them to Earth to join their Anthro kind. 1207 BC: (Üni, Stillshrine Galaxy) Chanbara is flooded by Cyrus Fluid, becoming underwater ruins in an ocean called The Deep, ruled by monstrous Torrents. Chanbara becomes known as Üni. Jalla appears in the new world from Old Chanara 1591 BC and lays claim to his inheritance as Leonid-Ophiuchus' master of The Deep. 1000 BC: (Stillshrine Galaxy) Hyatte creates Arcadia. Luneluve creates New Eden. Dainn creates Ternion and splits himself into three parts: Kouros, Hecate and Kami. Archmelech creates Tempus Planum and Fanfarette creates Obrimos Platham. 800 BC: (Aldshire, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxy) The first Hecate, Hephzibah, hears Kami’s call. 799 BC: (Northcrest, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxy) The Malagant known as Calamita travels with Hephzibah to Northcrest where Hephzibah betrays her, freezing her in a block of her own ice. 798 BC: (Vita Nova, Habile, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxy) Hephzibah reaches Habile, where she meets Kami face to face. He offers her a choice between being loved or having power. 600 BC: (Northcrest, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxt) The second Hecate, Ajora, hears Kouros’ call. 538 BC: (New Eden, Stillshrine Galaxy) Barachi from Haven invade New Eden, stealing their celestial bodies and sealing their spirits inside the outer rim of the universe. 400 BC: (Ternion, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxy) The third Hecate, Galmia, hears Hecate’s call. 332 BC: (Pandora) The Shar continually push inward on the universe, expanding its outer rim inward on what becomes known as the hollow plain Pandora. 200 BC: (The North, Ternion, Stillshrine Galaxy) A fourth Hecate awakens, Mantra, claiming to be the Hecate of Archmelech, and that he will slay the next one, said to be a Hecate of the Moirae Hyatte. 1 - 2006 AD: Anno Domini 1 AD: (The Mainland, Stillshrine, Stillshrine Galaxy) The fifth Hecate awakens, Mythos, and is slain by the fourth, causing Hyatte to call the other Moirae for help, accidentally sealing them all on the planet and petrifying its surface. The planet Ternion's name us lost, spoken of only as Stillshrine. 12 AD: (Jerusalem, Israel, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) The Creator reveals himself in the form of an avatar about his business, but is not received. 1591 AD: (Cologne and Bedburg, Germany, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) The first recorded sighting of a "werewolf" becomes widespread. The illegitimately accused Peter Stubbe is tortured until he admitted to sixteen murders and the practice of sorcery and was eventually decapitated. 1837 AD: (London, Great Britain, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Anthros are recognized in Victorian society as a new race of respectable and sentient forms of life. 1865 AD: (Confederacy, North America, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Anthro slavery is banned in North America. 1880 AD: (Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Emperor Deveroux arrives on Earth and takes up the mantle Deveroux Jarrett. He finds Caliano and restores his identity. Frontiers chaotically manifest in anyone found to express sex hormones. Frontiers are looked upon as a gift and a curse. 1986 AD: (Chernobyl, Ukraine, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) A rogue Frontier manifests in a worker inside a nuclear plant without warning, triggering an explosion resulting in widespread panic. 1991 AD: (Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Frontiers become the main instigator for worldwide catastrophes such as the Limon Earthquake as the Spirit Souls from Chanbara who followed Deveroux to Earth start to arrive and lay dormant in their hosts. 1995 AD: (Greymouth, New Zealand, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) A scenic viewing platform in Paparoa National Park collapses. A Frontier interfering with emergency communications caused tension to rise in the survivors, resulting in the first murder of someone who had manifested. 2005 AD: (Baghdad, Iraq, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) The Al-Aaimmah Bridge Stampede occurs. The world turns to violence and fear of rogue Frontiers. 2007 - 2014 AD: Sins of our Fathers 2007 AD: (Washington DC, United States of America, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) The President is assassinated by a Shaddaih infiltrator; the Shaddaih mothership invades Earth to “cleanse” the planet. 2013 AD: ("Emerald City" New Britain, Connecticut, American Alliance, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) An Original Marrow Clan Member reawakens by the name of Dagger. 2014 AD: ("Emerald City" New Britain, Connecticut, American Alliance, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Deveroux Jarrett is confronted by the Spirit Host of Dynast King Janus and swears to never rise to the top of any leadership role in exchange for allowing him to go free. 1 - 1000 BP: The Melancholy Emperor 1 BP: ("Emerald City" New Britain, Connecticut, American Alliance, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Steve McCartney breaks through the P.A.A.B. System, revealing the truth to Humanity as what will be called The Bitter Pill and the dawn of Earth’s Space Age. "Emerald City" Great Britain is destroyed by the Shaddaih mothership. ("Emerald City" San Francisco, California, American Alliance, Earth) Golden Gate comes out of its false hibernation and to the aid of "Emerald City" Great Britain's survivors. Some choose to remain with Nobel Greymoon aboard Golden Gate while others flee with Dresden Jackson deeper into the Galaxy. 100 BP: (Air Locke, Tempus Planum) Deveroux Jarrett gives up his identity so that he might one day override the boon he made with DynastKing Janus. He takes on the name LaFleur. X - 2000 BP: The Thousand Year War 123 123 X-3000 BP: The Throne of the Creator 123 123 X-4000 BP: The Order of the Dragon 4000 BP: (The Stillshrine, Stillshrine Galaxy) Dresden Jackson breaches the Stillshrine and releases the anti-petrification serum developed with the help of LaFleur and prepares to meet his makers. LaFleur betrays him and bonds with Mythos, taking in Hyatte’s last breath and forming a triumvirate with the deity, consuming each of them to give birth to a new kind of deity which opens a gate to a new galaxy, for which Rhapsody becomes the sun. Claiming equality with the creator, the new deity (known only as Grand Integration) crosses over to this new galaxy, the way shut behind it. Theorists take to calling the new entity GI and talk starts of harnessing its power and entering its galaxy, in which it roams freely. (Air Locke, Tempus Planum) Dresden Jackson pulls the plug on the Air Locke, allowing Tamara to die. (Pandora) Fàux Gaiss drives Dresden Jackson's data banks into one of the many pools of Pandora. 4001 BP: (Üni, Stillshrine Galaxy) Üni is drained of all of its Cyrus Fluid, and debate to return its name to Chanbara is left undecided. 4002 BP: (Sky Dragon HQ, Laissez Faire, Laissez Faire Galaxy) Their leader gone, the Order of the Dragon begins to make preparations to infiltrate the new galaxy, despite Gaiss’ protests. 4003 BP: (The Throne of the Creator, Haven) Gaiss begs the Creator to separate the new galaxy from Stillshrine and Laissez Faire and is met by Cecelia, who says the Creator will do so if Gaiss can prove his cause is worthy. Gaiss does to by slaying Cecelia, from whom his immortality is derived, ending his own life. For the first time in 7000 years, the Creator takes direct action, separating the new galaxy from the old ones forever. 1 - XXXX NE: Grand Integration 1 NE, A New Era begins for this infantile galaxy with one lonely planet, one sun, no moon, but millions of stars. The Vidyadhara roars with triumph. Rhapsody warms the planet, silent and aware.